


Gradence Romance Compendium

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Clumsiness, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Immortality, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protectiveness, Romance, Sappy, Slash, Smitten Credence Barebone, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Stargazing, Tags Contain Spoilers, unrelated drabbles, updated frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: A series of unrelated, romantic Gradence drabbles, based on a prompt table. (Tags added as drabbles are added, which will be frequently.) Overall rating may rise to T at most; but this collection will never require archive warnings.If I get carried away, some of these may go beyond 100 words and become ficlets; who knows. I'm leaving my options open. :)





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Expect sweet romance, a lot of fluff including the domestic kind, maybe (maybe not) a little angst. Each drabble will be a separate chapter and the chapter title will be the prompt used.
> 
> For prompts, I've signed up to [this prompting community on Dreamwidth](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org), and this is the table of prompts I've chosen:
> 
> 001. |  Mistakes | 002. |  Heartfelt | 003. |  Fading Away | 004. |  Spirit | 005. |  Choose  
> ---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
> 006. |  Immortal | 007. |  Open Your Eyes | 008. |  Electrify | 009. |  Starlight | 010. |  Sacrifice  
> 011. |  Honour | 012. |  Bite | 013. |  Commit | 014. |  Fake | 015. |  Tender  
> 016. |  Trouble | 017. |  Final | 018. |  Waiting | 019. |  Awareness | 020. |  Turn Away  
> 021. |  Searching | 022. |  Hands of Fate | 023. |  Irresistable | 024. |  Easy | 025. |  Breathing  
> 026. |  Stumble | 027. |  Fighting | 028. |  Closing In | 029. |  Involved | 030. |  Destiny  
> 031. |  Sweet | 032. |  Calling | 033. |  Nightmare | 034. |  Flat | 035. |  Superstar  
> 036. |  Spider Web | 037. |  Haunted | 038. |  Rich | 039. |  Everybody | 040. |  Meant No Harm  
> 041. |  Apple | 042. |  Darling | 043. |  Name | 044. |  By My Side | 045. |  Mountains  
> 046. |  _Writer's Choice_ | 047. |  _Writer's Choice_ | 048. |  _Writer's Choice_ | 049. |  _Writer's Choice_ | 050. |  _Writer's Choice_  
  
Graves always forgives Credence's mistakes.

Whether he confuses _Lumos_ with _Nox_ , or transfigures his suit into a nightshirt... whether instead of levitating Mr Graves' cat into its basket, he levitates Mr Graves into his bed... whether he assembles the ingredients for Amortentia instead of Pepper-up, or transfigures the emerald scorpions of his collar-chain into ruby hearts...

Graves takes it all in his stride. He laughs and gently corrects a flustered Credence.

Until Graves ponders the nature of these 'mistakes' and suddenly can't breathe. It's only fair, he reasons, to turn to Credence and steal his sweet breath instead.

Credence agrees.


	2. Heartfelt

What Credence loves most about Mr Graves, though there are many things, is his sincerity. He never lies or deceives him.

When he invites Credence to live with him, the offer is heartfelt.

When he tells him his home is Credence's home too, Credence finally sleeps well and feels safe.

When he tells him he can learn anything, and be anything, Credence believes him.

When Mr Graves makes promises, he always keeps them. _Always._

When he tells Credence they belong to each other, Credence's heart becomes whole.

So when Mr Graves says, "I love you, Credence," he knows it's true.


	3. Fading Away

The nightmares start fading away once Mr Graves appears in Credence's room at his first whimper, draws him close, strokes his hair and hushes him softly. When Credence seems especially upset, he kisses his temple.

Credence worries about the day they stop, and Mr Graves won't have a reason to hold him tight at night and comfort him. As it turns out, he needn't have worried.

Once they both start relaxing and sleeping better, they spend their evenings together on the sofa, reading or listening to the gramophone and, soon, any distance between them fades away and they're snuggling close.


	4. Spirit

Taking Credence to Wizarding Coney Island, Graves never expected to find himself on a ride featuring screeching, fake cobwebs, and dummies trying to tear off his scarf or ruffle Credence's hair.

Credence, who insisted on braving the ride, hasn't recovered after the grim-looking hag looming over him in the first bend.

Graves suspects it's the spirit of Mary Lou haunting him. He wraps his arm around Credence, pulls him close, and kisses the top of his head.

Credence snuggles up and sighs.

"After this," Graves whispers, "how about we explore the Tunnel of Love?"

"Yes, please!" Credence's smile is audible.


	5. Choose

Choices are a new concept for Credence, but he's learning.

He prefers tea to coffee, ice cream to cake, and hot chocolate to most things. He likes red a lot; except on Mr Graves, who looks very handsome wearing blue.

Once he's studying magic, he's fascinated by Potions, but wonderful at Healing.

Mr Graves gets very emotional about that, and Credence loves his shining eyes and soft smile even more than the stern face he wears to work.

With Mr Graves himself, Credence doesn't have to choose: he can have hugs, kisses, a ring, and an unending supply of love.


	6. Immortal

"Wizards live to a very old age, compared to No-Majes", Percy told him, one day when Credence was feeling maudlin.

"Really?" Credence asked. When Percy smiled and nodded, he was happy, but something else still worried him. "You'll be very bored with me living with you one day though, even if it takes years."

"You really think that?" Percy caressed his face, and Credence leaned into his touch. "Is that why you're sad?"

Credence looked at him helplessly.

"That will never happen, darling."

"Why not?" Credence whispered. 

"Because love like yours and mine is immortal," Percy promised with a kiss.


	7. Open Your Eyes

When he hears the little mewl, he smiles, but plays along when Percival leads him across the room, then gently pushes him down on the sofa.

"Open your eyes, darling."

He does. His eyes meet a pair of green kitten eyes shining eagerly up at him from pitch black fur. "Oh!" he coos at the warm ball of fur placed on his lap.

"Do you like her?"

Credence nods and smiles. "Thank you", he whispers, then boldly leans in to kiss Percival.

Percival returns a kiss that's less 'you're welcome' and more 'I love you'. 

"Purr," the kitten agrees softly.


	8. Electrify

Credence remembers a billboard: a woman, clutching flowers and looking ecstatic. _Mystikum_ , containing the scent of 28 flowers, claimed to be 'as electrifying as a lover's touch'.

The idea of smelling 28 flowers simultaneously dizzied Credence, who didn't know what it meant to be electrified by a touch.

Not until the first time Mr Graves healed him, all tenderness and subtle cologne, his smooth fingers and warm skin as different from his as opposing magnets. And as perfect combined.

The current between them was so strong, it reflected in their eyes when they met. And, moments later, in their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mystikum_ is an actual perfume from the 1920s.


	9. Starlight

They used the telescope while huddling under a blanket on the terrace.

Looking at the stars made Credence feel insignificant, but to feel Mr Graves' arm around him while he pointed out constellations made him feel like a precious jewel, shining brighter than any star.

With each new name, Mr Graves gave him a smile, holding his eyes longer. "Here's an ancient constellation: Sagitta." 

Credence strained to see it.

"It resembles two separate paths meeting and continuing on as one for a much further distance."

"Oh, I see it!" Credence beamed.

"Just like us," Mr Graves said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsorcery) or [Dreamwidth](https://sweetsorcery.dreamwidth.org/). Feel free to drop me a message anywhere. :)


End file.
